Cookieoh the Cooking show
by LaLALamsey
Summary: The Yu-gi-oh cast in the kitchen? that can't be good. can it? Will cooking every actually happen? ever? not likely.
1. Yugi and the goat cheese

No matter what I own nothing. this is what my crazed mind can create. Yay!

Cookie-Oh! The cooking show

Today on Cookie-Oh! The cooking show, we have Yugi making grilled cheese and chocolate milk! Yugi walks out onto kitchen set and stands on stool (haha mini joke...not really) "Hi everyone!" shouts Yugi "Today we're making grilled cheese sandwiches and chocolate milk, yumm!" he then walks over to the fridge. "First we will need bread, cheese and butter" walks back to counter with stool. Sets stuff on counter. Then pulls baking sheet out of nowhere. "First, we take the the butter and spread it on one side of the bread..." spread butter, with fingers because he forgot the knife (stupid). "once that's done then you put cheese on the side that doesn't have butter on it. I don't have normal cheese, I'll use goat cheese" puts goat cheese on bread (ewww). "Then put another piece of bread on top and put it on the cooking sheet.." places a really gross grilled cheese sandwich on a cooking sheet. "now place it in the oven..." walks over to oven and places the gross sandwich in, and pulls out another sandwich that was already in there, without oven mitts "Owwww it burns!!!" runs back to counter and throws the sandwich. "that hurt.....stupid BEEP BEEP!!!!!"

please stand by, were having technical difficulties

now back to our program

Yugi is standing on the stool, with his hand wrapped in bandages, and is glaring at the sandwich that burnt him. "now that the sandwich is cooled down, we can eat it" flips sandwich to realize that he didn't flip it and one side is soggy and gross. "yumm looks.....good" takes a bite the goat cheese squeaks at him (it actually does I ate some once and it squeaked), smiles turns around spits it out "yumm that was good...... now for the chocolate milk" walks to fridge again "we need milk and chocolate sauce" walks back, picks up sandwich and throws it far away. "first pour milk in a cup and add some chocolate sauce....one for you" puts some chocolate sauce in cup "and the rest for me!" drinks the rest, falls over the jumps up runs on the walls, because he is very hyper. "That's all for me now leave me and the chocolate goodness alone!!!"

ummm ya review plz!


	2. Malik and the muffins

I still don't own anything, except stuff that is mine, but meh

Cookie-oh! the Cooking show

Today on Cookie-oh! the cooking show, we have Malik making muffins! (?) Malik walks out on newly built set (Yugi broke everything when he was hyper) "Hello, today we're making muffins" (that is too weird) anyways Malik walks over to the fridge, and tries to open the door, keyword is tries. "ummmm the door is stuck so I guess we can't make blueberry muffins from scratch, so we get to use a muffin mix" pulls out muffin mix from underneath counter and it spills everywhere because it was open. POUF (hehe pouf) Malik is now covered in muffin mix. " cough so I need to clean up now...BECAUSE OF SOME BEEP BEEP person BEEP BEEP BEEP

we have technical difficulties again

Malik is back and is now clean. "now to make muffins with the mix..." carefully pulls out muffin mix, prune flavor (ewww...can you see were this is leading) "it says to add 2 cups of flour...what the hell is to cups?" Malik searched around the kitchen and found a measuring cup, it was a one litter. "one of these should be a cup" said Malik as he filled the cup up and emptied it into a bowl that had the mix. "Ok so you add 2 cups to the mix, then you mix and put the batter into muffin tins, I can do that (you keep thinking that) " Malik put the 2 cups (litters) into the batter and started mixing, you can tell it was watery, so it was slopping (hehe) everywhere, "it's kinda watery (no duh) it's slopping around (really you think) it got everywhere (damn your smart) it's on the counter I can clean that, the floor no problem, my shirt...MY SHIRT!! OMFG NOT MY SHIRT!!!!!!!" Malik screamed, yes screamed so loud that the batter (that was messed up anyway) exploded (? not sure how..) and the kitchen was covered in prune muffin mix. "holy BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEp BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

not another technical difficulty oh well.

Malik is back setting store bought muffins on a tray (still prune), he sees camera and throws the store bought container away. "And this is how you make amazing muffins (::coughfakecoughloser:: jokes) yes............my amazing muffins......yea I made those...by hand..........Ok you can leave now" Malik leaves

Later

"Hey Joey you like muffins?" asked Malik

"Yea" said Joey

"Well here have one" he said handing one to Joey, little did Joey know that these were super prune muffins for old people, so as he eat he had to run to the bathroom, and if you don't understand then your pretty stupid.

that was weird next...tea (grrr) and coffee cake??


	3. Tea and the coffee cake

Cookie-oh the Cooking show!  
  
Oh ya! another chapter of the cooking shoe.......wait shoe?hahahahaahhaahha....hahah...ha shoe cough I meant show......right heres.....Tea (grrr I hate her) Tea walks on stage "Hello everyone, We all are friends!!" she shoutes, then some random person runs in a shoots her in the head "Die Bitch! Die!"  
  
Ummm We're having some medical difficulties please stand by  
  
now back to our program  
  
We see Tea missing an eye and has badages everywhere (hahahahahahah yes ) "that really hurt, but now the nice people in blue have taken him away in a straight jacket"  
"now we need to start our coffee cake, first we need coffee of course and cake mix" she walks to a counter and pulls out a can of coffee, and a box of cake mix. While waking back she slipps on a piece of her brain that was blow out by the gun fire. "AHHHHHHH" she spills everything everwhere. "oh no the coffee is everywhere, good thing Yugi isn't here he would eat it" Just then Yugi runs in "Tea you ok?" he asked "Yea I'm fine but why are you here?" "I'm here for ice cream!" Yugi shouted as he pulled a stool to the freezer and tried to open the door. "Yugi you don't need ice cream you just got of your sugar high" said Tea as she stood next to the freezer door. Then Yugi pulled really hard and opened the door smaking Tea in the head. She fell to the ground and was unconscience. (hahahahah falls off chair laughing) "Found it!" shouted Yugi as he oulled out the ice cream, he went and found a spoon, and walked away no even noticing Tea.  
  
That damn Bitch is causing some problems again  
  
Now back to our program  
  
Tea is back and has a huge lump on her head and her face is all bruised. "Ok now to make the coffee cake"then another random person runs up "you sent my brother to jail!" he shouted shooting Tea like five times in the heart and head. Then the random person leaves. Ryou walks in checks her pulse, finds none. "She dead!" he shouted others came in to see if it was true then they started to party (hahahah she died!)  
  
Yes that was so cool, I mean sorry to all Tea fans (if there are any) but I just hate her Next time is Marik (evil) with a 'take over the world berry pie' 


	4. Marik and take over the world berry pie

YAY! I'm back!  
  
Cookie-oh! The cooking show!  
Today we have Marik (evil one for those of you who are stupid) making pie. Marik walks out. "Bow down to me I rule all!!!' he shouts. He keeps walking and slips on Tea's corpse, which no body moved because they hated her. "AHH what the fuck!!" Marik shouts then realizes what he tripped on and freaks out. "EWWWWWWWWWWY EEWWWYY EWWWY!!! IT'S ALL ICKY AND CORPSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screams and runs around in circles, little did he know that not so poor Tea's arm was on his shoulder, so he calmed down and went back to trying to cook. "Ok I'm going to make a pie that will cause you all to bow down to me!" he pulls out a pie shell and sets in on the counter. (That arm is still there, why hasn't he noticed?) "Ok the name of my pie is 'take over the world berry' now to make you all bow down to me, we need something that will make me stronger and something that will make me pharaoh" (that made no sense at all did it) He walks around the kitchen (still not noticing that arm) "I know I will put drugs in it to make me stronger!!" he shouts and pulls drugs out of nowhere and pours them all in the pie shell. Then he started walking around again.  
"I know again, I'll take the god cards and put them in to!!" he runs off.  
  
LATER not back yet LATER still not back yet STILL LATER DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU THAT HE IS NOT FUCKING BACK YET!  
'didn't I just tell you that he is not fucking back yet' later He's back. He walks back into the kitchen, looking very tiered.  
"stupid pharaoh making me duel him five hundred and eighty times" raises his hand and realizes that he had been tricked and the god cards were drawings. "THAT LITTLE BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
  
We are having tech. difficulties please stand by  
  
Now back to our program  
  
Marik is waiting in front of the oven, watching something in there..... oh my god it's the pie!!!! The oven dings and he takes the pie out, like Yugi without the oven mitts. "That really hurts!" he whines while still bringing over the pie. "Ouch it really hurts" he sets it down. His hands are bright red and swelling twice no thrice the normal size (thrice is three) "ouch....... BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
We are having tech. difficulties please stand by  
  
Now back to our program  
  
Marik now has hands the size of a watermelon, and wrapped in bandages, (hahah that was actually funny) still standing next to the pie. Staring at it. Staring at it with drool coming out of his mouth, then he ate it! Just so you know the pie was still full of drugs and it had the paper god cards in it, but it also had some other things in it. While poor Marik was running around with his hands burning, Yugi slipped in and add lots and lots of sugar, nine thousand pounds to be exact, and as you can imagine Marik got extremely, extremely, extremely, extremely, extremely, extremely, extremely sugar high and he kind of broke the camera, but when it came back on the kitchen was gone! Marik sent it to the shadow realm.  
  
ok that was weird....... next is Tristan and some kind of cake 


	5. Tristan is stupid and he dies because of...

Cool I'm on chapter 5 finally!! Hurray for me! SO ANYWAYS it only took forever because, because. . . I don't know, I was working on other stories and totally forgot about this one! oh well I remembered it. My mind is still crazy! FEAR ME AND MY FINGER!

Cookie-oh! the cooking show!

So today is Tristan which I might call Triscuit because he's as smart as a cracker, which is not very smart. Anyways he walks into kitchen, that thankfully we could build again, because of stupid Marik and his damn shadow powers.

So back to baking. "I'm gonna make a cake!" Triscuit proudly shouts. "Right after I eat a computer!" walks away to find a computer.

LATER

still not back

still not back LATER

dude he's not back yet

dude he's not back yet LATER

damn he's slow just like Marik and his stupid taking over the world thing, I own the world!

damn he's slow just like Marik and his stupid taking over the world thing, I own the world! LATER

HOLY CRAP HE BETTER COME BACK SOON OR I'LL KILL HIM!  
HOLY CRAP HE BETTER COME BACK SOON OR I'LL KILL HIM! LATER

he's back because I made him stop trying to eat a computer, which he got shocked on many times because it was still plugged in. -.-;;

Ok so he's back and being the stupid person that he is, he didn't know what to do. So we just let him stand there and see what happens. Oh wait! You see that he's going towards the oven.... wait that can't be good... umm might want to clear out of here, he's putting a computer in the oven... wait where did he get the computer from? BOOM!!!!!!

What would a cookie-oh chapter be without the

we are experiencing Tech. difficulties because Triscuit was to stupid to anything right

And now back to our program

Yea there is no program right now because Triscuit was sent to hospital for burns and died a painful death, but all really don't care do we? is there any Tristan fans? if there is then don't flame me! but honestly why would you be a fan of a guy who is that dumb? Damn


End file.
